


look what the cat dragged in

by cherrypi3



Category: NCT (Band), WeishenV
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Finger Sucking, Friends With Benefits, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lingerie, M/M, Overstimulation, oh god these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypi3/pseuds/cherrypi3
Summary: Sicheng already has a complicated relationship with his cat. Yuta makes things take a turn for the worst.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 13
Kudos: 276





	look what the cat dragged in

**Author's Note:**

> based on that reddit fuck buddy post where op starts liking their fwb cause of their cat.....
> 
> for silkie ;;;; ilysm u dont even KNOW  
> aaaa i hope i ticked the boxes!!!! n that u like it ILY <33333

  
  
  


Between his perfunctory goal of growing out his hair and consistently declining Jungwoo’s offer for him to part time in the restaurant he just opened, Sicheng doesn’t have high expectations this summer.

Routines are his thing. Routines keep Sicheng grounded. He wakes up, walks to the cafe near his building, buys his iced americano and goes on with his day. At lunch, he’ll maybe get ice cream from the parlor right next to Jungwoo’s restaurant, bother Jungwoo since he’s there anyway, then head back home to watch a bunch of bad netflix movies and bask in the quiet of his two bedroom apartment. He doesn’t do anything particularly exciting. He’s asleep by nine and up by seven.

Sometimes, things happen, like he actually has a night out and picks someone up, hooks up with them and lets them escape at six in the morning while he pretends he’s still asleep, but it’s not some big, life changing event. Casual sex almost never is.

But then he gets the best night he’s had in months, with all the edging and the dirty talk and his latest ease off boredom (and Jungwoo’s newest waiter hire) growling baby girl into his ear and he thinks it’s great and convenient until he steps out of his bedroom and finds him with his cat, one hand petting Leon’s head while the other scratches gently down his chin.

“Uh.”

Sicheng walks forward with narrowed eyes before stopping in his tracks, when Leon cocks his smug face up and hisses like he’s some sort of enemy.

“What are you still doing here?”

“Can’t leave the cat,” Stranger says without looking at him. He leans down even more and starts cooing at Leon. “No, I can’t leave the cat, can I? No, Yuta won’t leave you, baby. No, he won’t.”

“Yuta?” Sicheng repeats.

“Um, yeah,” Yuta confirms. He finally stands up and offers Sicheng a nervous neck scratch. The ugly fluorescent’s doing nothing to hide the flush on his face and Sicheng can’t believe this is the same guy he was in bed with. “That’s like, my name. Yuta. You didn't know that?”

“Okay, whatever.” Sicheng swoops in and takes Leon into his arms. “You can go now. Yuta.”

“Right.”

Yuta shoots him another of those god awful nervous smiles that got Sicheng to hook up with him in the first place, before he coos at Leon again, high pitched and a little unnerving. Sicheng doesn’t move in his spot until Yuta’s out of sight and Leon’s howling on after him.

Sicheng should’ve known then, when Leon jumps off of his arms to scratch angrily at the part of the door he could reach.

That was weird.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


So maybe there are worse things a man he just had sex with can do than play with his cat, but the problem is this stupid cat doesn’t even meow when Sicheng’s around. In fact he doesn’t do anything. 

He just sits like a prick on top of the expensive cat condo Sicheng bought for him and stares down at Sicheng all high and mighty like he’s the owner between the two of them, not Sicheng. He doesn’t rub himself affectionately against Sicheng’s legs like normal cats do. He doesn't bother him when he’s using his laptop and doesn’t crawl up to his chest when he’s lying in bed. He’s just there, a silent feline leeching off of Sicheng’s resources because he knows Sicheng’s too soft hearted to leave him at the shelter.

When Sicheng first got him, it had been raining. The weather app said the day had only a 10% chance of downpour so he went out without an umbrella to catch the buy one get one sale on his favorite pancake mix, only to walk out of the supermarket with a thunderstorm waiting for him. It was just two blocks away— two blocks away from peace, from silence, from his bed— when he heard this sound. This small whimpering sound coming from the bushes on the edge of the sidewalk.

Sicheng had bent down and thought he found a poor little angel. Two months later the damn thing had scratched his legs so much he needed to get three more packs of Flexible Fabric Bandaid.

“This again.”

Sicheng finds the devil in fur by the kitchen this time, purring against Yuta’s waiting palm before nuzzling his face against his hand. The same hand Sicheng’s been waiting to grope his ass for five minutes now. 

This fucking cat’s taking everything from him.

“So are we gonna have sex or are you just gonna play with the cat?”

Yuta looks up at him with wide, surprised eyes that grow even wider when Sicheng stomps towards him to carry Leon onto his cat condo. Yuta follows him into the bedroom with a quiet laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Sicheng shoots him a glare.

“Nothing.” Yuta sits on the edge of the bed and waits for Sicheng to set Leon down. “It’s just that for a second there you sounded a little jealous of your cat. But maybe that’s just me.”

“It’s just you.”

“I see.”

Yuta’s still smiling by the time Sicheng walks over to him. 

“You’re really weird.” Sicheng tries to rack his brain to put the rest of what he’s going to say in a way that doesn’t make him sound crazy. He can’t. “You can’t be great at sex and be friends with my cat. I’m not even friends with my cat.”

“Well maybe,” Yuta starts, sliding both palms on either side of his hips. He pulls him close with that easy grin that makes the hair on the back of Sicheng’s neck stand on edge. “You can be friends by association.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(What Yuta means by being friends is having Sicheng suck his come off his fingers, apparently, because roughly an hour later that’s what Sicheng finds himself doing, looking up at Yuta’s satisfied face while warm second round spunk spreads against the roof of his mouth.

If he shifts his legs he can still feel Yuta’s come in him. Yuta pushes his hand forward until Sicheng starts choking.

“Have I ever told you you’re the hottest dude I’ve ever had sex with?”

Yuta pulls his spit covered fingers out to spread it against his face. Sicheng doesn’t have enough energy to shove his hand away but nothing in this world can stop him from glaring.

“Have I ever told you to shut up when you fuck me?”

Yuta laughs and pinches his cheek.

“Now you have.”

He bends down, cradling Sicheng’s jaw as he licks out the remaining taste of come on his lips. He catches his bottom lip in an indulgent bite and pulls away just slightly to clean up the rest that’s spilled onto Sicheng’s chin.

“You’re so gross,” Sicheng whispers.

Yuta just smiles at him.)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The third time it happens Sicheng spends two hours being edged and like clockwork, Leon’s right there as soon as they’re finished. He’s just about had it with this cat and its stupid attention seeking obsession.

Not to mention the two minute awkward pause he caused when he started scratching at Sicheng’s leg while Yuta was still fucking him. Sicheng’s pretty sure he did that because he thought Sicheng was hurting him.

“Oh my god.”

“He’s so sweet,” Yuta says, almost sighing. He clearly doesn’t know what he’s talking about. He bends down to give Leon his beloved behind the ear scratches and when he gets up he’s got his shirt in his hand and fur stuck on the lower part of his jeans. “Does he have any toys? I don’t see any.”

“We share.”

Yuta’s face remains expressionless before it lights up like it’s Christmas in April. Sicheng tries to ignore Leon and his insistent caterwauling.

“Okay, one.” Yuta slips his shirt over his arms, still grinning when he pulls the fabric down. “That’s kind of weird, Sicheng. I’m judging you for saying that.”

Sicheng rolls his eyes and tosses him his wallet.

“Two,” Yuta says, slipping the leather into his back pocket. “Indoor cats like to play. He’s probably feeling bored here because there’s nothing to entertain him.”

“Don’t lecture me about my parenting skills.” Sicheng frowns and clicks his tongue. “I know what I’m doing. And you should be focusing on finding your socks because I’m pretty sure Leon’s holding it hostage.”

Yuta’s doing that amused smiling thing again that’s kind of driving Sicheng up the wall. He looks around and then he’s walking back to the mattress, fishing out the black Adidas sock that’s sticking out from the comforter. He sits down on the corner of the bed to put it on and Sicheng swears Leon’s incessant pick me meowing just got louder.

“So you have toys,” Yuta says, like a mewl.

“Maybe.”

“We should use them.”

Sicheng feels around the mattress and pulls out Yuta’s other sock.

“We should.”

Yuta glances at him, that familiar dark glint his eyes that only appears when Sicheng’s close to breaking under him clear as day. He opens his mouth like he’s about to say something but gets interrupted when Leon jumps into his lap.

“Oh, hey buddy!”

Sicheng purses his lips. His eyes squint when Leon starts rubbing his face against Yuta’s stomach. It takes a good minute before Yuta even remembers they were talking.

“So the toys—”

“Next time,” Sicheng grumbles.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Next time happens just five days later.

Sicheng sucks in a breath and then there’s no other sound in the room but the low, dull buzz of his vibrator, pressed right against the base of his dick while Yuta kisses down his neck. They’ve been at this for too long now, Yuta’s sadistic tendencies getting the better of him after Sicheng teasingly moaned out another name when Yuta tried to stick his tongue down his throat.

Yuto, he’d said in his best pornstar voice. The face Yuta made right after was so intense Sicheng was sure he was going to walk out of the room.

“Yellow.”

“Already?” Yuta turns up the speed and Sicheng whines while his inner thighs twitch. “I’m sure a prissy brat like you can take a little more.”

Imagine his surprise when Yuta pinned him down and insisted on fucking the snark out of him.

Yuta shifts his hand slowly up to the head of his dick and Sicheng’s voice breaks. His lower abdomen feels tight again and he isn’t exactly crying yet but it’ll be a short trip there if Yuta continues. He’s too occupied with trying to breathe through his mouth, dizzy and barely able to kiss back when Yuta leans forward to meet his lips.

“What do you want, Sicheng?”

Yuta increases the speed even more and Sicheng’s hand grips at his arm, shaking his head with his eyes squeezed shut while he digs crescents into his skin. He feels it in his spine when Yuta presses down, traces the vibrator around the outline of his dick.

“Yuta, please—”

“What was that?”

“Please, please.” He pulls him by the neck to give him a disoriented kiss. “I’m so tired. Just fuck me. Fuck me.”

Yuta finally gives in and Sicheng thinks this must be what heaven feels like, with two loads of Yuta’s come in his ass while Yuta sinks the full, slow drag of his cock inside him to add more. 

“So good,” Sicheng hiccups. He grabs onto Yuta’s arm when Yuta shifts, the slick length of his cock making him shudder. “So good, so good—”

Yuta’s a quick study. Easily the best thing about having sex with him. Yuta figures out little things that makes Sicheng’s breath hitch and that’s how he knew about this, that Sicheng likes it slow, deliberate and steady. That Sicheng wants to feel him.

“You’re so pretty, Sicheng.” Yuta licks up his throat and Sicheng starts shaking under him. “Like a mannequin. You’re so pretty you can pull off dresses better than any girl ever could.”

Yuta also loves the girlfriend stuff. Loves telling Sicheng he’s the only girl for him. It started out as a playful joke until Sicheng mistakenly admitted he’s into it too and he learned within two minutes that Yuta’s not the type to let an opportunity like that go.

“Bet that’s what you’d like, mm?” Yuta pulls out almost all the way before inching back into him. He thrusts his hips a little faster and Sicheng chokes out a quiet sob, already so sensitive it hurts. “That what you want, Sicheng? Want to put on pretty dresses so you can be my little girlfriend?”

“I’m not a girl,” Sicheng whispers defiantly. Yuta keeps fucking him like he has all the time in the world and Sicheng tells himself that’s the only reason he doesn’t sound as convincing. “I’m not—”

“Think you’ll look good in a dress.” Yuta slides his hand down his hip before dragging his nails up his skin. “And skirts make things so much easier.”

Sicheng’s whole body spasms when he comes, the fifth score on Yuta’s streak that night, almost dry and a little painful with the image of Yuta eating him out in a skirt imprinted in his mind. Yuta doesn’t stop even when Sicheng tries to tell him it’s too much, too much, driving into him in agonizingly slow thrusts, staying inside him with his dick pressed against his prostate because he knows by now that’s how Sicheng likes to be fucked.

“Next time I’m gonna come all over that face.” Yuta’s hands are beside his head while he looks down at him, upper body held up on extended arms. “You’ll eat the rest, won’t you? A good girlfriend would.”

Sicheng mutters a quiet _that’s disgusting_ and pretends he can’t almost taste it if he closes his eyes.

“I think you will, baby,” Yuta whispers against his lips, weight now resting on him so he can rock into him in more thorough strokes. The contours of his stomach rubs against the crown of Sicheng’s dick while he fucks him and Sicheng doesn’t have it in him anymore to stop himself from squirming.

“Hurts—”

“I think you’ll do it without me asking you to.”

Sicheng comes two more times that night, and Yuta empties four loads into him before he taps out and mumbles about his dick being rubbed raw. Yuta’s come dribbles down his ass like it’s never ending and there’s a white ring around his cock when he collapses beside him.

“I should get going then,” Yuta says after a short rest, propping himself up on his elbows. “Probably not a good idea for me to stay more than ten minutes. You’ve never let me stay past five.”

Sicheng’s about to say he didn’t need to point that out when he feels tiny claws scratch against his left calf.

“What the fuck.”

Yuta bursts out laughing in his post orgasm bliss. Sicheng groans and nudges Leon off the bed with his foot. He leaps back onto the carpet with a hiss.

“I’m gonna give this stupid cat away for adoption.”

“No, why would you do that?” Yuta asks regretfully, pulling the blanket up to his waist before calling for Leon to come over. Leon leaps on top of him like he’s been waiting for it. Yuta’s back to rubbing his smug little head. “He’s so sweet and adorable. You just need to give him attention.”

“And I told you to stop offering me your unsolicited parenting advice,” Sicheng says.

“I like your cat.” Yuta cranes his neck to face him and Sicheng doesn’t know why but the full frontal he’s seen plenty of times before is making him blush now.

Sicheng averts his gaze to the ceiling.

“Your friend made me his bartender by the way,” Yuta says then. “Don’t really know if you’re interested in that but I thought I should tell you.”

“I’m not interested in it,” Sicheng replies, ignoring how Yuta pauses. Sicheng glances at him just in time to see Leon jump off his stomach. “But it’s okay if you want to tell me.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You’re staring at him again.”

There’s little chatter in the restaurant. It’s near closing so everyone’s either just engaging in customary after dinner small talk or finishing up Jungwoo’s overpriced fancy food. In the corner of Sicheng’s eyes he sees Yuta struggling to mix drinks and trying to distract his customers with that unnecessarily happy smile.

Sicheng groans and takes a sip of his wine. He wants to cry into it.

“It’s the stupid cat.”

“What?”

Sicheng gulps the glass empty in one go. He turns to look at Jungwoo and finds him already gazing at him with determined concern. Sicheng wants to tell him there’s nothing wrong, absolutely no need to worry, except telling him that requires explaining to him that he might be starting to like Yuta because of his cat and Sicheng doesn’t exactly feel like exposing himself as that kind of person.

“Is he scratching your legs again?” Jungwoo asks before following off with a monologue about anti scar creams whose brand names Sicheng’s never going to remember.

Sicheng’s pretty sure Yuta was already looking when he sneaks another split second glimpse at him. He’s also pretty sure Jungwoo stopped talking about anti scar creams to raise a brow at him.

“Did you know there are seven billion people in the world?”

“What?”

“I was saying there are seven billion people in the world,” Jungwoo repeats with a knowing smile. “I thought since you weren’t listening to me at all we can talk about something else.”

“I’m sorry.” Sicheng offers him an apologetic look before pouring himself another glass. “I was just thinking of my cat.”

“Is your cat named Yuta?”

Sicheng’s hold on the bottle falters.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sicheng would like to believe him and Yuta have come to a clear understanding: if Yuta agrees never to ask questions on why Sicheng always texts him at exactly 2:45 AM every Saturday, Sicheng agrees never to step foot into his apartment. But due to unforeseen circumstances, Sicheng has no choice but to break their agreement.

Sicheng appears to be in some sort of predicament, because Yuta might be right about him being jealous of the cat (which is bad enough as it is but whatever) but what Yuta fails to understand is Sicheng will be damned if he can’t make him actively give him his full attention.

It doesn’t mean anything. It doesn’t mean he likes Yuta. It just means he’s pissed at his cat.

And he tells himself that’s why he’s here, in Yuta’s apartment three hours earlier than usual, lounging on his stomach over his fuck buddy’s 100% cotton bedsheets wearing nothing but a ragged oversized shirt and the baby blue panties Jungwoo gave him for his birthday last year.

“Holy shit.”

To prove a point.

Sicheng keeps his gaze focused on his phone like he didn’t hear anything. He sees Yuta walk in from his peripheral with a small towel over his head and a bigger one around his hips and commends himself for his cold shoulder plan, bypassing the trouble of having that permanently burned against his retinas. He has enough fap worthy images of Yuta in his memory.

The bed sinks with Yuta’s weight. Sicheng feels cold droplets of water run down the side of his thighs and shivers. He freezes when curious hands hike his shirt up over his ass until it’s ridden up in the middle of his waist.

“Holy shit,” Yuta repeats. He slips a finger under the stretchy lace in the middle and pulls it aside. “You did this for me?”

Sicheng wordlessly scrolls down his phone screen.

The panties are soft and smooth and feel amazing against his skin but there’s not enough money in the world to make Sicheng admit it. He’s not entirely proud of the fact that he’s put it on more than once.

Yuta seems to be in a gentler mood than usual, letting Sicheng wag his ass a little when the string slaps back against him.

“Fuck. You really do wanna be my girlfriend.”

“I told you I’m not a—” Sicheng gasps when he’s suddenly pulled up by the hips. He looks back over his shoulder to find Yuta kneeling behind him, firm hands kneading down his bare asscheeks. “Yuta—”

“Sicheng, why exactly did you come over?”

Yuta pulls the string again and this time a warm huff of breath comes in to replace it. He gives his hole a small kiss and Sicheng’s phone drops onto the mattress.

Sicheng’s not about to confess he’s technically here because of his cat, and that he’s already prepped because he spent about fifteen minutes fucking his dildo on the wall out of self induced spite, but when Yuta tries an experimental dip of tongue inside him he can’t deny it makes things a hell of a lot easier.

Sicheng came over because this is Yuta’s apartment. No other reason. It’s certainly not because he doesn’t have any pets.

“You really would wear a dress for me, wouldn’t you?”

Yuta licks him out with a slow drag of tongue before sliding his hand against his hip bone. He grazes his palm down his inner thighs before bringing his touch back up.

“You wanna be my girlfriend, Sicheng?”

Sicheng bites back a moan, twitching in the fabric when Yuta’s hand brushes over the strain of his dick.

“Gonna put on dresses to get my attention?”

Yuta’s got that mean streak that comes out when he’s riled up. It’s one of the hallmarks of his sex game. It makes Sicheng shiver and breathe out a shaky sigh when Yuta tugs his panties down just enough to let the head of his dick peek out.

Sicheng doesn’t have to look behind him to know Yuta’s towel has come off. Yuta smells like soap and his warmth spreads against Sicheng's back when he bends down to give his shoulder a kiss.

“Why don’t you pull your panties to the side so I can eat you out, baby?”

Shit. Yuta sits back up and runs his hands over his waist. Sicheng’s face and neck are burning but he knows it gets worse when he reaches behind himself. He has his face pressed against the pillow when he hooks a finger over the sliver of fabric and pulls it sidewards until it’s stretched over his asscheek.

“You feeling shy?”

“No.”

“I think you are,” Yuta murmurs. There’s the telltale sound of something pulling out of a mouth, and then a damp fingerpad’s against Sicheng’s rim, rubbing against it before breaching in.

“ _Oh_.”

“Come on, Sicheng.” The bed dips again and the next thing Sicheng feels are warm hands on his thighs and damp lips dragging up the crack of his ass. “Show off that pretty pussy for me.”

Sicheng clenches and unclenches despite his better judgement. He gets his reward when Yuta lets him drop his arm by taking over holding the string aside, before ghosting his breath against his hole again and taking a meticulous lick around the far edges.

“ _Yuta_.”

Sicheng knows he sounds like he’s already been worked up into being ready to beg for it. He hates how it’s not far from the truth. He also hates how he still pushes his ass back because Yuta keeps licking nowhere near where he wants it to be.

He’s about to flat out ask for it when Yuta mmms, a soft teasing hum that comes before he finally licks a fat stripe against his rim. He dips the wet muscle inside and Sicheng exhales sharply into the pillow.

“Where did you get this?”

Yuta dives back into him, and Sicheng doesn’t know how he expects him to respond when he’s alternating between tongue fucking Sicheng’s ass and making out with it like it’s a mouth. Sicheng’s chest falls onto the mattress as he struggles to hold his own hips steady. 

“Birthday gift.”

Yuta traces the small circle of his hole with the tip of his tongue and Sicheng’s dick leaks an embarrassing string of precome onto the bedspread.

“You even get wet like a girl,” Yuta breathes hot against his rim. He gropes his ass with the same hand holding the string, and then he’s spreading him apart with two thumbs, nice and easy. “Did you feel pretty putting this on, Sicheng?”

“No.”

There’s the dirty slide of wet lips against his hole again and Sicheng fists against the sheets, barely able to keep himself in place.

“I think you did.”

Yuta follows with a swipe of tongue and Sicheng can’t stop the moan that comes out when he chases after him.

“I think you liked it.”

There’s a wet spot on the bedspread and spit running down Sicheng’s taint by the time Yuta’s done with him. Sicheng hears the click of a bottle cap and before he can fully register it there’s the fat head of Yuta’s dick rubbing against his rim.

The thing about Yuta and Sicheng’s arrangement is that it hitches mostly on Sicheng. Because the only reason Yuta keeps fucking him like it’s the last fuck he’ll ever have is because Sicheng doesn’t really give him much to satisfy his ego, if anything at all. Not until he’s already tore down Sicheng’s well practiced impenetrable wall of stoicism anyway.

Sicheng’s never really been a talker. Not much of a moaner either if he’s being honest. So when Yuta slips in the tip and sinks the rest his cock in, so fucking slow it’s agonizing, Sicheng knows the small, breathy noise that comes out of his mouth is something that’ll get right under Yuta’s skin.

Yuta proves it when his dick twitches before he’s even got it all the way in.

“Why’d you come over?” Yuta asks again. There’s barely any resistance when he pushes himself in to the hilt.

“No reason.” Sicheng tries to keep his voice composed. His breath falters once Yuta starts rocking his hips. “I was bored. Needed to— do something.”

The upside to Sicheng pissing Yuta off is that it really brings out his A-game. Which isn’t to say Yuta isn’t great at sex at any other time, not that Sicheng can speak for it because they started out already like this, but Sicheng notices the longer he keeps the noises in check the more it feels like Yuta’s taking it as a challenge.

And that’s not just by slamming him against the wall or pounding him into the bed. It’s this: figuring out exactly what Sicheng likes and then using it against him.

Sicheng lets out a shaky breath, when Yuta pulls him up and reaches into his panties to jack him off before he coats his fingers slick, lifting it up and bringing it to his lips.

“You’re so gross,” Sicheng whines despite himself.

Yuta moves the tip of his sticky pointer finger like he’s putting lipstick on him.

“Come on, baby,” he murmurs into his ear. “Just a taste.”

Just a taste turns into his whole finger, and then into two and before Sicheng knows it he’s trying to suck all three into his mouth. Drool drips down his chin and Sicheng wills himself not to leak even more from the vivid memory of Yuta licking it off him.

“Why’d you come over, Sicheng?”

Sicheng whimpers, pushing his ass down and caving back against Yuta’s chest when Yuta pulls his fingers out to rub against his nipples.

“I was just— bored.”

“Yeah?” Yuta pinches and pulls and Sicheng’s skin’s starting to get that tingly fuck me harder itch. “Bored enough to put on panties for me?”

Bored enough to get jealous of a fucking cat is the first thought that pops into Sicheng’s head and he fucking hates it.

He reminds himself he didn't come here because he likes Yuta. He didn’t come here because his fucking cat made him like Yuta. He came here because of this, because Yuta’s got two hands on his waist and is meeting his hips, because it feels good when Yuta runs his palms over his torso and thighs while he fucks him.

Sicheng breaks away from Yuta’s arms to get on all fours and then he’s fucking himself on Yuta’s cock, putting his energy into it to really spear himself on him. Yuta slows down and Sicheng knows that means he’s about to edge the fuck out of him. He squeaks out a breathy _don’t_ before he can stop himself.

“No?”

“I just want to be fucked tonight,” he replies, bringing his elbows down and pressing his face against the sheets. “Just do that. I don’t want all that other shit.”

Yuta falters for a moment, and then Sicheng’s whining because he’s pulling out, giving Sicheng a small warning squeeze on the waist when Sicheng tries to keep him inside.

“Yuta—”

“Turn over,” Yuta says, guiding him to lay down on his back. He pulls him by the thighs, spreading Sicheng’s legs against his ribs before sinking back into him. “You should’ve said that before we started.”

Yuta’s great at being in control when he wants to be and Sicheng’s never actually had sex with him any other way. So now that there’s no firm hand on Sicheng’s hip to pin him down, no stern grip to restrict him, Sicheng’s at a loss of what to do.

Thankfully Yuta picks up the slack for him. Yuta still fucks him slow, and when he leans down to kiss Sicheng on the lips it’s slow too, but it’s different— there’s heat but there’s no urgency, like he’s taking extra time to give his kiss attention. 

Sicheng feels a hand on his dick and that’s new too. Yuta likes to make him come untouched and be a dick about it. Yuta likes to make him do a lot of shit and be a dick about it. But now Yuta’s jacking him off, breathing into his mouth, his other hand in an unobtrusive hold on his waist. Now Yuta’s moving his lips down his neck, foregoing his usual open mouthed kisses to place soft, fleeting pecks against him.

“You’re so greedy.”

Sicheng gasps when Yuta twists his hand around his dick while he fucks him.

“So greedy.”

That’s the last thing Sicheng hears before he comes, his arms wrapped around Yuta’s upper body to keep him against him. Sicheng’s dick’s been all but smushed in between them and his spunk spreads across both their stomachs while Yuta fucks him through it but Sicheng doesn’t really care. Doesn’t really want to think about anything else.

Yuta grazes his teeth along the crook of Sicheng’s neck and bites down onto his shoulder when he follows suit. He tries to pull out but Sicheng locks his legs around his waist to stop him.

He collapses on top of Sicheng and neither of them do anything about it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(“This place is a dump by the way.”

Yuta laughs as he wipes the towel against Sicheng’s stomach.

“Maybe it needs a cat.”

Sicheng purses his lips, looks around before turning to face him. Yuta still has that stupid smile that makes his face all warm and his skin prickle. He smiles back.

“Maybe.”)

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u to my lovely beta karla again ily?!!????
> 
> thank u for reading!!!!  
> kudos n comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
